intertropolisandroutevillefandomcom-20200213-history
Intertropolis
Intertropolis & Routeville (logosmall).png|Intertropolis & Routeville|link=Intertropolis & Routeville|linktext=Want to know what "Intertropolis & Routeville" is? Click on the button below! Intertropolis & Routeville city metro map.png|Map of Highway City|link=Highway City|linktext=Get to know about a metro area containing Intertropolis, Nevada and Routeville, Utah. Sintopia TV.png|Original channel|link=Sintopia|linktext=Learn about a future kids TV channel where Intertropolis & Routeville will air. Intertropolis and Routeville coming to Nicktopia.png|Coming soon in 2021 or +|link=Episode Guide|linktext=Coming to Nickelodeon and Sintopia in 2021 or later, check the Episode Guide. Present Interstate Highways.png|Interstate Highways|link=Category:Interstate Highways|linktext=Learn more about Interstate Highways and the Interstate Highway System. Present U.S. Highways.png|U.S. Highways|link=Category:United States Numbered Highways|linktext=Learn more about U.S. Numbered Highways and the U.S. Numbered Highway System. State Highways of the United States.png|State Highways|link=Category:State Highways|linktext=Learn more about the State Highways of the United States by state. Welcome to the Intertropolis & Routeville Wiki Intertropolis is a city in Nevada where mostly the Interstate Shields and State Highway Shields lives. Routeville is a city in Utah where mostly the U.S. Route Shields and County Road Shields lives. Intertropolis and Routeville are bordered by each other, separated by a highway called the Town Separator. Because they are so close, they are often called Highway City as a metropolis. This community will teach you guys all about highways and roads in the United States, yes including Alaska, Hawaii, and my imaginary state of Sintopia! This wiki is created by Blanding Cassatt. What is [[Intertropolis & Routeville|''Intertropolis & Routeville]]? ''[[Intertropolis & Routeville|'Intertropolis & Routeville']] is an American upcoming television series that will premiere on Nickelodeon and Sintopia from Blanding Cassatt in the early 2020s. It will be all about the roads and highways including Interstate Highways, U.S. Highways, State Routes, and County Roads. It will revolve around two main characters named Interstate 48 and U.S. Route 86 living in a big metropolis called Highway City, which contains two twin cities called Intertropolis, Nevada for the Interstates, and Routeville, Utah for the U.S. Routes. The twin cities are separated by a curveless toll highway called Town Separator, treated as a border between Utah and Nevada. Polls How do you feel about looking forward to Intertropolis & Routeville? I cannot wait It's very exciting I'm so happy I want the show to come earlier It'll be great Which channel would you like to see Intertropolis & Routeville? Nickelodeon Sintopia Who will be your favorite Intertropolis & Routeville character? Interstate 48 U.S. Route 86 Interstate 21 Interstate 23 Interstate 248 U.S. Route 47 U.S. Route 389 How do you think about Intertropolis & Routeville? Totally original Awesome Legendary Creative Educational Good Cool Characters Main Interstate 48 and U.S. Route 86 are the two main characters of Intertropolis & Routeville. I-48.png|Interstate 48 US 86.png|U.S. Route 86 Supporting Interstate 21, Interstate 23, Interstate 248, U.S. Route 47, and U.S. Route 389 are the five supporting characters of Intertropolis & Routeville. I-21.png|Interstate 21 I-23.png|Interstate 23 I-248.png|Interstate 248 US 47.png|U.S. Route 47 US 389.png|U.S. Route 389 Recurring (Interstates) The recurring characters of the Interstates lives in the Main Highway Lounge of Intertropolis. Most of their numbers end with a "0" or a "5", except for Interstate 1 and Interstate 101, who are also considered main Interstate Highways. They have different personalities. I-0.png|Interstate 0 I-1.png|Interstate 1 I-5.png|Interstate 5 I-10.png|Interstate 10 I-15.png|Interstate 15 I-20.png|Interstate 20 I-25.png|Interstate 25 I-30.png|Interstate 30 I-35.png|Interstate 35 I-40.png|Interstate 40 I-45.png|Interstate 45 I-50.png|Interstate 50 I-55.png|Interstate 55 I-60.png|Interstate 60 I-65.png|Interstate 65 I-70.png|Interstate 70 I-75.png|Interstate 75 I-80.png|Interstate 80 I-85.png|Interstate 85 I-90.png|Interstate 90 I-95.png|Interstate 95 I-100.png|Interstate 100 I-101.png|Interstate 101 Recurring (U.S. Routes) The recurring characters of the U.S. Routes lives in the Main Highway Lounge of Routeville. Most of their numbers end with a "0" or a "1", except for U.S. Route 2, who is also considered a main U.S. Highway. Like the Interstates, they have different personalities. US 0.png|U.S. Route 0 US 1.png|U.S. Route 1 US 2.png|U.S. Route 2 US 10.png|U.S. Route 10 US 11.png|U.S. Route 11 US 20.png|U.S. Route 20 US 21.png|U.S. Route 21 US 30.png|U.S. Route 30 US 31.png|U.S. Route 31 US 40.png|U.S. Route 40 US 41.png|U.S. Route 41 US 50.png|U.S. Route 50 US 51.png|U.S. Route 51 US 60.png|U.S. Route 60 US 61.png|U.S. Route 61 US 70.png|U.S. Route 70 US 71.png|U.S. Route 71 US 80.png|U.S. Route 80 US 81.png|U.S. Route 81 US 90.png|U.S. Route 90 US 91.png|U.S. Route 91 US 100.png|U.S. Route 100 US 101.png|U.S. Route 101 Minor There are many other characters of Intertropolis & Routeville that most aren't seen all the time. I-89.png|Interstate 89 I-91.png|Interstate 91 I-93.png|Interstate 93 'Intertropolis & Routeville Wiki' is an online encyclopedia fanpage about an upcoming animated TV series Intertropolis & Routeville, which had not premiered yet until the next decade. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse